Un crimen de amor
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Butters esta enamorado de Kenny, pero su destino cambia cuando Trent aparece en mitad de clase de Kyle y los demas.


Hola, mi nombre es Butters, voy a secundaria en la escuela de South Park. Tengo 14 años y voy bien en los estudios. Pero desde hace unos pocos meses me enamore de una persona, pero no me hace ningún caso, y creo que para el no existo. Se llama Kenny, le llaman el pobre del pueblo, es porque su familia es pobre.

-Butters, despierta o llegaras tarde a la escuela. - me llamo mi madre.

Me levante de la cama, me vestí y baje a desayunar.

-Butters, no tienes muy buena cara. - me dijo mi padre cuando entre en la cocina.

-No es nada, solo necesito dormir un poco. - le conteste.

Últimamente no dormía muy bien, soñaba con Kenny casi siempre. En algunos sueños Kenny me mimaba mucho y me abrazaba, pero en otros tenia pesadillas, soñaba que Kenny me humillaba delante de toda la escuela haciendo que se rieran de mi, y en otras pesadillas soñaba que Cartman y Kenny querían matarme sin motivo alguno y en esa pesadilla siempre me despertaba cuando casi estaban apunto de alcanzarme.

Entre a clase, y allí estaba Kenny hablando con Kyle y Stan.

-Butters. - me llamo Clyde. - Cartman te esta buscando, dice que vayas al baño de los chicos.

Por suerte aun quedaban 9 minutos para que empezase la clase, y tenia tiempo de sobra. Entre al baño.

-Por fin estas aquí, Butters. - me dijo Cartman.

-... - Yo no dije nada, esperaba que me dijera que tenia que hacer.

-Quiero que le robes a la hermana de Kenny su asquerosa y mugrienta muñeca y me la traigas.

-¿Robarle su preciada muñeca a Karen?.

-¿Que no has entendido de lo que te he dicho?.

-Pero...

-Acaso quieres acabar llorando. - me amenazo Cartman, yo sabia que si no le hacia caso me golpearía.

Al final tuve que hacerle caso, espere al recreo para quitarle a Karen su muñeca, Karen nunca me había caído mal. Pero Kenny tenia muy mal humor cuando se enfadaba, seguro que cuando le quite a Karen su muñeca Kenny querrá matarme por robarle a su hermana pequeña.

Llego el recreo y encontré a Karen con sus amigas, a ese paso jamas podría quitarle la muñeca, por suerte Karen dejo su muñeca en el suelo apoyada en la pared. La metí en la mochila que tenia para esconderla y guarde la mochila con la muñeca dentro en mi taquilla.

Cuando salí de clases cogí la mochila que tenia escondida en mi taquilla, vi a Kenny hablando con su hermana, seguramente Karen le habría dicho que había perdido su muñeca. Me sentí la persona mas cruel del mundo. Cuando pase por al lado de Kenny ni siquiera me miro, por un lado me alegre de que no sospechara nada, pero por otro quería decir que yo no le importaba.

Fui a casa de Cartman, como el me había ordenado. Por si alguien no entiende muy bien por que hago esto, tengo una explicación. Diré como empezó todo, The Coon descubrió mi identidad como Caos y me amenazo con contárselo a todo el mundo, y no tuve mas remedio que obedecer sus ordenes, The Coon me revelo que era Cartman, pero me obligo a jurarle que no le traicionaría. No me odiéis por ello, a nadie le gusta ir a prisión.

-¿La has traído?. - me pregunto Cartman cuando me abrió la puerta.

-Si... - le di la mochila con la muñeca dentro, Cartman miro dentro para comprobarlo.

-Bien, ahora vete. Esta noche no llegues tarde. - me dijo dándome un beso en los labios. Lo hacia casi siempre que estaba de humor.

Por fin llego la noche, yo estaba vestido de Caos y estaba esperando a The Coon, aunque tardaba bastante.

-Caos. - era la voz de Mysterion. - ¿Para que me habéis llamado?.

-... - me puse nervioso. Yo tampoco sabia porque The Coon había hecho venir a Mysterion.

-Has venido, Mysterion. - dijo The Coon

-The Coon, ¿que es lo que quieres de mi?. - dijo Mysterion, The Coon saco la muñeca de su espalda. Al verla, Mysterion se sorprendió.

-Se que es la muñeca de la niña a la que visitas todas las noches, y también se que aprecias mucho a esa cría.

-¿Como sabes eso?. - le pregunto Mysterion

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Devuelvemela. - dijo Mysterion

-Primero muestrame tu identidad, y después te la daré.

No se me que paso, pero le quite la muñeca rápidamente a The Coon y se la di a Mysterion.

-...Gracias Caos. - me dijo Mysterion agradecido y a la vez sorprendido. Mysterion se fue, The Coon me miraba como si quisiera matarme. No dijo nada y se fue.

Por fin pude llegar a casa y descansar, mis padres seguían durmiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Tenia algo de miedo por Cartman, el podía hacerme lo que el quisiera. Seguro que al día siguiente me torturaría.

-Butters...Butters...tienes que ayudarme. - me despertó la voz de Kenny.

¿Por que?. - no me creía que eso estuviese pasando.

-Necesito encontrar a alguien que pueda ponerse este anillo. - me enseño una cajita pequeña que tenia un anillo de matrimonio dentro, Kenny cogió mi mano y me puso el anillo.

Al despertar me di cuenta de que había sido solo un sueño, me puse un poco triste de que no hubiese sido de verdad.

-Butters, a desayunar. - me llamaba mi madre.

Baje a desayunar como todos los días, y todos los días mis padres me decían que estaban orgullosos de mi por tener tan buenas notas. Me cansaba un poco escuchar siempre lo mismo.

Entre a clase, todo estaba bastante silencioso. Kenny estaba hablando con Stan y Kyle. Yo me senté en mi asiento y espere que empezase la clase. Cartman entro a clase como si lo de anoche no hubiese pasado y se sentó en su asiento.

-Kyle, hay alguien fuera que te esta buscando. - dijo Clyde al entrar a clase.

-Stan, Kenny y Cartman, a vosotros también. - dijo Bebe también al entrar.

Eso no me dio un mal presentimiento. Pero tampoco sabia quien seria el que estaría fuera esperándolos.

Kyle, Stan, Cartman y Kenny entraron corriendo y fueron al fondo de la clase.

-Por fin os tengo. - era el mismísimo Trent Boyett, junto con otros dos chicos que no conocía. Trent me miro de reojo y yo mire hacia el suelo evitando su mirada.

-Podemos hablarlo. - dijo Kyle asustado.

-Si..si, podemos hablarlo y así lo solucionamos. - dijo Kenny

-CALLAOS. - grito Trent, haciendo que toda la clase se asustase mas que antes. Un chico con el que venia acompañado Trent me miraba, tenia un curioso tatuaje de una lágrima, ese tatuaje me gusto. El chico del tatuaje empezó a acariciarme las mejillas, cosa que me puso nervioso.

-...Que cosita mas linda, ¿me lo puedo quedar?. - le pregunto a Trent ilusionado.

-...Eres idiota. - le contesto Trent.

-Entonces eso es un si.

-No. - le dijo fríamente Trent. Me di cuenta de que Kyle, Kenny, Stan y Cartman escapaban detrás de Trent caminando despacio sin hacer ningún ruido. Tenia que distraer a Trent de alguna manera.

-Nadie me quitara a mi tesorito. - dijo el del tatuaje refiriéndose a mi.

Trent se molesto por algo y los dos empezaron a pelear. Pero el otro chico que parecía tener mucha paciencia dijo.

-Se han escapado.

-¿QUE?. - grito Trent al darse cuenta de que los que quería vengarse se habían escapado. Trent me cogió de la mano y me saco de la clase.

-No trates mal a mi pequeño. - dijo el chico del tatuaje.

-Mark, cállate de una puta vez. - dijo Trent, el chico del tatuaje se llamaba Mark. Cuando Trent me soltó un poco el brazo, me escape y salí corriendo. Trent me perseguía y no sabia como despistarlo, solo se me ocurría ir a un sitio donde seguramente estaría protegido.

Por suerte Cristophe estaba en la puerta de su casa fumando, Gregory no quería que la casa oliese a tabaco y por eso Cristophe salia fuera. Cristophe me abrió la puerta de su casa y entre dentro. Vi que estaban Kenny, Kyle, Stan y Cartman. Gregory también estaba con ellos.

-Seguro que tenéis hambre, os preparare algo para comer. - dijo Gregory yendo a la cocina.

-Pero Cristophe esta hay fuera peleando solo. - dijo Kyle.

-Tranquilo, el solo puede con los tres.

-¿Con los tres a la vez?. - pregunto Stan.

-No es la primera vez que pelea con varias personas a la vez.

Me asome por la ventana y vi a Cristophe pelear con Mark y Trent...espera...y el otro chico no estaba. De repente en el piso de arriba oímos un ruido.

-Gregory. - lo llamo Stan.

-Iré a ver que es lo que ocurre. - Gregory subió al piso de arriba, pero tardaba mucho.

-...Butters, ve a ver que pasa. - me ordeno Cartman.

-No quiero...me da miedo. - dije, no quería molestar a Gregory de lo que estuviese haciendo.

- Oh...dios mio... - dijo Kyle, que estaba asomado a la ventana. - Han derrotado a Cristophe.

- No puede ser. - dijo Stan.

-Marchaos, escapad por la puerta de atrás, seguro que no saben que estáis aquí. - les dijo yo en un impulso. Ellos escaparon. Del piso de arriba bajo el otro chico, seguramente había pillado desprevenido a Gregory.

-¿Y Gregory?. - le pregunte

-Permiteme presentarme, mi nombre es Josh Meyers...y adoro violar a niños como tu. - eso ultimo lo dijo mirándome de abajo a arriba. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Trent y Mark.

-Mi pequeño, ¿te he hecho daño este pervertido?. - dijo Mark refiriéndose a Josh.

-¿Donde coño están?. - me pregunto Trent.

-...No lo se. - le mentí.

A los pocos minutos estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de Trent, tenia miedo de que me matase y me dejase abandonado en algún sitio, pero en el fondo sabia que no me mataría...o eso creo.

-Tranquilo, conmigo estas a salvo. - me dijo Mark intentando abrazarme, pero yo me resistía. Trent estaba furioso y no sabia hacia donde ir. Mi móvil vibro en mi bolsillo, lo saque sin que Mark me viera, era un mensaje, lo leí.

"Butters, soy Kenny, hemos vuelto a la casa de Gregory y Cristophe sabiendo que Trent no volvería. Responde.

Obviamente Kenny quería saber si yo estaba con Trent para que le dijese donde estábamos. Le conteste.

Trent os esta buscando con su coche, pero no se hacia donde vamos ahora, estamos lejos de la casa de Gregory.

Envié el mensaje a Kenny y guarde el móvil con cuidado sin que Mark se diese cuenta.

-¿Podemos parar en un Hotel.?. - pregunto Mark.

-¿Para que?. - pregunto Josh

-Ya sabes...eso... - le contesto Mark intentando besarme, pero yo me resistía.

-Ahora no puedes follártelo, espera un rato. - dijo Trent. ¿Que Mark quería que?, no iba a permitir que ningún pervertido me tocase, salvo Kenny.

-Puedo esperar, ¿verdad que si mi pequeñin?, no se tu nombre, ¿como te llamas?. - me pregunto Mark.

-...Butters. - le conteste.

-Pero que nombre mas bonito que tienes, ¿me das un besito?.

-No.

-Solo uno, ¿si?.

-No quiero. - no pensaba darle ni un abrazo a ese pervertido. Trent y Josh reían por lo que estaba pasando en la parte de atrás. Mark empezó a desabrocharse sus pantalones vaqueros y se quedo en ropa interior, luego se quito la ropa interior.

-Si manchas el coche te haré pagar la limpieza. - dijo Trent sin importarle demasiado lo que pasaba en los asientos de atrás. Mark quería quitarme los pantalones pero yo empezó a golpearle.

-No pasa nada, solo te dolerá un poco. - me dijo Mark.

-No quiero, sueltame. - por suerte no llego a mas, algo imprevisto sucedió.

-Nos están siguiendo. - dijo Josh sacando una pistola de debajo de su asiento. Gregory y Cristophe nos seguían con su coche, tuve mucha suerte, seguro que habían venido a buscarme, Cristophe me apreciaba mucho, era como un hermano pequeño para el. Yo también lo quería mucho.

Mark se vistió rápidamente y saco una navaja de su bolsillo. Sabia que saltaría al coche de Gregory y desde hay pelearía con Cristophe. Tenia que hacer algo, pero Trent conducía muy rápido y tenia algo de miedo en ese momento. Mordí rápidamente a Mark la mano con la que sostenía la navaja. Cristophe salto hacia donde estaba yo y me cogió de la cintura para salvarme.

-No te lo llevaras. - dijo Mark intentando apuñalar a Cristophe. Cristophe lo esquivo con facilidad, agarro la mano de Mark y después sonó un ruido desagradable, Cristophe había roto la mano de Mark, Mark gritaba de dolor. Josh seguía disparando a Gregory.

Cristophe salto al coche de Gregory, por fin estaba a salvo. Josh disparaba hacia Gregory, una bala le dio a Gregory en el brazo. Gregory cambio de dirección para huir.

Minutos después la policía arrestaba a Trent, Josh y Mark por intento de asesinato y secuestro. La ambulancia curaba a Gregory de la herida de bala, también habían curado la mano rota de Mark. Gregory y Cristophe me llevaron a casa.

Entre a mi casa, mis padres estaban algo preocupados, ya que la policía había llamado a mis padres para explicarles la situación.

Era de madrugada cuando oí un ruido dentro de mi habitación, no me moví por miedo, quien quiera que fuese me quito las sabanas con las que estaba tapado y me tomo en brazos. Por mi seguridad seguí haciéndome el dormido, me di cuenta de que me estaban metiendo en un coche. No tenia ni idea de quien podía ser.

El tipo que me tenia en brazos empezó a besarme metiéndome hasta la lengua. Aguante todo el tiempo que estuvo besándome sin moverme y haciéndome el dormido.

-Eres tan lindo...Butters. - esa voz...la había escuchado en alguna parte.

-Deja de manosearlo o se despertara, Trent vendrá enseguida. - dijo otra voz. Espera...¿Mark me había estado manoseando todo este rato?, y lo peor de todo es que...no espera...¿PERO NO ESTABAN ES PRISION?.

-Pero es que es tan adorable que no puedo resistirme. - dijo Mark. - Seguro que tu también quieres besarlo.

Hubo un corto silencio, Mark y Josh empezaron a besarme por todas partes, en las manos, en mis labios. No sabia cuanto podía seguir fingiendo que estaba dormido, a si que fingí despertarme antes de que ellos se diesen cuenta de que había estado despierto todo el rato. Pero antes de poder abrir los ojos alguno de los dos me puso un pañuelo en la nariz con un aroma extraño. (cloroformo)

Desperté un poco mareado y confuso, no sabia donde estaba, conseguí centrarme y me encontraba en mi habitación. Por suerte no me habían secuestrado. Llame rápidamente a Cristophe para decirle lo que me ocurrió la noche anterior. Cristophe le gustaba saber todo lo que me pasaba.

-Pensaba que estaban en la cárcel. - dijo Gregory.

-¿Pero como han escapado?. - pregunto Cristophe.

-Tiene que haber una respuesta razonable para todo esto...Espera, los policías que se llevaron a Trent, Josh y Mark no llevaban pistolas ni esposas, por lo cual no los esposaron.

-...Ya, ¿y?.

-No lo entiendes, cualquier policía siempre lleva unas esposas y una pistola con el, no podían ser policías reales, por lo cual ellos no fueron a prisión. Seguramente lo planearon y conocían a esos tipos.

-¿Pero como van a planear todo eso?, eso es imposible.

-No lo se, pero lo hicieron.

-¿Pero donde pudieron conseguir un coche de policía de verdad, y el uniforme de policía?.

-No lo se..

Al poco rato Ike vino a casa de Gregory y Cristophe a darnos una mala noticia. Al parecer, anoche alguien había golpeado a Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Cartman mientras ellos dormían.

-Eso es terrible. - dijo Gregory.

-A sido Trent... - dije yo con total seguridad.

-¿Como lo sabes?.

-Anoche cuando me secuestraron, Josh dijo que Trent no estaba, pero que pronto vendría.

-Si, tiene sentido. - dijo Cristophe. - Buscare a Trent y los otros.

-¿Que, estas loco?, además no sabes donde están. - dijo Gregory, tenia mucha razón, ni siquiera sabíamos por donde empezar a buscarlos.

Cristophe me dijo que fuera a casa y descansase, y así hice. Comí algo de la cocina y me senté a ver la televisión. No quería pensar en que me habían violado dos veces, me sentía sucio por todas partes. Quería regalarle mi virginidad a Kenny, pero por desgracia no podre hacerlo. Con solo pensar en eso, sentía un vacío extraño dentro de mi, yo mismo me daba asco. A mi mente llego un recuerdo de Mark sonriéndome, creo que fui muy borde con el...espera...yo he pensado eso...aunque pensándolo bien no creo que sea mala persona, pero por otro lado...ha estado en prisión por algún motivo. Decidí irme a dormir y intentar olvidarlo todo lo que había pasado.

Me quite la ropa para ponerme el pijama, note unos ruiditos dentro de mi armario, abrí el armario y dentro estaba Mark.

-...Esto...no llames a Cristophe, puedo explicártelo.

-...No te acerques a mi - cogí un bate de béisbol que me había dado Cristophe para defenderme.

-Suelta eso, te vas a hacer daño. -

-Alejate de mi, me violasteis.

-Pero es que eres tan adorable, que no pudimos resistirnos.

-Juro que volverás a prisión por violación.

-Tranquilo, se que estas enfadado...pronto todo se solucionara.

-VETE A LA MIERDA.

-Niño, no digas palabrotas.

-Ojala te mueras de alguna enfermedad incurable.

-Eres un niño muy malo, y tendré que castigarte.

-Ya basta, Mark. - dijo una voz, era Trent. Seguía teniendo el bate para poder defenderme.

-El conejito parece asustado. - era la voz de Josh, que entraron a mi habitación.

-...- Estaba tan asustado que tenia miedo de que me violasen allí mismo.

-Mark, haz lo que tengas que hacer y vámonos. - dijo Trent. Mark se arrodillo delante de mi y saco una cajita con un anillo de matrimonio dentro.

-Butters, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?.

-Joder, esto es ridículo. - dijo Josh. Mire fijamente el anillo deseando que en vez de Mark fuese Kenny quien me lo pedía. No quería casarme con alguien que no conocía, y menos que me había violado.

-No...no puedo. - dije algo asustado.

-¿Por que no?. - me pregunto Mark.

-No te conozco.

-Pero yo te quiero, Butters. - Me sentí confuso, sentía lastima de Mark. En ese instante mis padres llegaron a casa. Habían salido a cenar a un restaurante.

-Butters, ya hemos llegado. - me aviso mi madre.

-... - si mis padres subían a mi habitación, no se que pasaría. Mark seguía arrodillado esperando que le dijese que si. No sabia como echarlos de mi habitación, a si que...grite pidiendo ayuda.

-MAMA SOCORRO. - grite para que mis padres me escuchasen. Mis padres me oyeron y subieron rápidamente encontrándose con Trent, Josh y Mark que escapaban por la puerta. Mi madre me abrazo preocupada de que me hubiesen hecho algo.

-Mi bebe, ¿estas bien?. - me pregunto asustada mi madre.

-Si mama. - le dije yo.

-¿Quien eran esos tipos?. - me pregunto mi padre.

-Los que me secuestraron.

-Quería volver a llevarse a mi niño. - decía mi madre llorando.

-Mama, estoy bien.

-Dormirás con mama hasta que encarcelen a esos tipos. - dijo mi madre. Esa noche dormí con mi madre, mi padre durmió en el sofá. Paso una semana, Kenny, Kyle, Cartman y Stan ya habían salido del hospital y volvieron a sus casas.

**-Final 1-**

Mi padre denuncio a Trent, Josh y Mark por secuestro, y fueron a la cárcel. En ocasiones los visitaba y les llevaba galletas hechas por mi.

-Me encantan tus galletas, que ricas. - me dijo Mark mientras se comía las galletas que le había hecho

-Siento que estéis en la cárcel. - le dije yo.

-Tranquilo, saldremos en unos meses.

**-Final 2-**

Pensándolo bien, la idea de casarme con Mark no parecía tan mala. Me protegería de Cartman. No penséis mal de mi, tampoco soy tan malo, ya os he dicho que Kenny me gustaba, pero Mark tiene algo que Kenny no tiene, no sabría decir que es exactamente.

(He escrito dos finales, elijan el que les guste mas).


End file.
